Dancing Together Under the Night Sky
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Two people, one boy and one girl, were both competing in a dance competition. However, the rules suddenly changed...And the two really wanted to compete against each other not to mention that they practiced so much for it . How are they going to dance...TOGETHER? RxB


**Sorry for not uploading any stories for a while! -_-" I was kind of having trouble with the computer because it was super slow! Anyway, this is one of the two stories I'm going to post for the summer. Anyway, I hope you like it! ^-^ Enjoy~**

**Dancing Together Under the Night Sky**

Have you ever had two people who've known each other since elementary school compete in a dance competition? If they had, did one like the other? Were they both serious in winning the prize; however, the rules changed because of a new host? Well, that was exactly what happened to a girl with sapphire-blue hair and a boy with golden-blonde hair.

**~ Dance Competition? ~**

Rein, Fine, Shade, and Bright looked at the paper posted up on the park bulletin board, all having only one question in mind: A dance competition?

That's right. A dance competition. Each year, the park would hold an event for people of all ages. This year it was a dance competition.

Rein took the paper from the bulletin board and read aloud a certain part: "The dance competition will be held 3 weeks from now (WE'RE VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE!). The prize will be a trip to the hot spring with your friends. However, there could only choose 15 friends to go or less."

Rein looked at Fine, Shade, and Bright. "That's what it says . Anyone want to participate?" Rein pointed to the clipboard hanging pn the bulletin board. "The sign up sheets are right there."

Fine looked at the paper and shook her head. "I would love to, but dancing is not our specialty. Besides I doubt we would win even if we were good at dancing... and... I'd like it better if it was a eating competition."

"I see..." Rein said and turned to Shade and Bright. "Bright-sama, Shade-sama, what about you guys?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to dance too even htough I want the prize," Shade said. "Also, I promised Fine that I'd go on a "date" with her. Or to be more exact, I promised to accompany her to every sweets store there is in this town and pay."

"He lost to Fine in a bet, so now he has to pay her back," Bright said.

Rein giggled. "Fine always wins when it comes to food. Oh! What kind of bet was it anyway?"

Shade turned away quickly. "Please don't remind me."

Rein leaned towards Fine and whispered, "So? What was it?"

"Umm... Oh yeah! I bet that he couldn't e-" Fine said, but Shade cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. "Enough!" he shouted, startling a few girls passing by. "Thinking about it makes me sick!"

After Shade pulled his hand back, Fine rubbed the back of her head and said, "Ahahaha. Sorry~"

Shade sighed . "So, what about you two? You guys going to participate?"

Rein nodded. "It seems like fun and I want all of us to go to the hot spring. What about Bright-sama?"

Bright nodded. "It does seem like fun, so I'll participate too." _Eh? That means... I'll be competing against Bright-sama?_

"Eh?"

Rein then started to fantasize.

_"Rein you dance was beautiful! Mine would never compare!" Bright handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Rein, you're the only one suitable for me. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Hai~ Bright-sama~"_

**~ Back In Reality ~**

"Bright-sama~!" Rein said with hearts in her eyes.

Bright looked at her. "Rein?"

"Don't worry," Fine said, taking out a small notebook from her back pocket. "She's just fantasizing. A small hit would bring her back to reality." With that said, Fine took her notebook and whacked Rein in the head. Hard!

"Ow!" Rein rubbed her head. "Eh?"

"If you're wondering, you were fantasizing again," Fine said, quickly putting away the notebook.

"Oh..." Rein said, then blushed. "Th-th-then that means that... that... that..."

"Yes he did!" Fine said, quickly cutting her off. "But don't worry about it. Look." Fine gestured to Bright who was talking to Shade about the dance competition.

"I'm not joining okay? Even you, who's my best friend won't be able to convince me!" Shade shouted.

"Is it because Fine's not joining?" Bright teased.

"No it isn't!" Shade said angrily. "I just don't want to dance! Besides I decide things on my own, not by some red haired idiot."

A vein popped up on Fine's head. She stormed over to Shade and Bright and instantly grabbed Shade's left ear. When Shade turned around Fine smiled at him like how Rein always does when she was angry. "Shade, let's make another bet!"

"No, thanks. I'm... fine... Oh. I just remembered something gotta go! Bye!" Then Shade got out of Fine's grip and ran.

"Seriously..." Fine turned back to Rein. "I'll see you at home. See you two later."

Rein turned to Bright and smiled. "Bright-sama. I have no interest in losing okay?"

"Neither do I Rein," Bright said, smiling.

"I'll see you in three days Bright-sama. I need to go home and practice."

"Bye, Rein. See you in 3 days!"

**~ Three Days Later ~**

After all the practicing Rein and Bright had done, they both had only one thought ringing in their head: I must be Rein/Bright-sama and win the dance competition. They were both ready. Well, not exactly...

"Rein, there's no need to be nervous. I've watched you practice for this everyday! Your dance was perfect!" Fine said.

"I guess so... b-b-but I'm going to be dancing in front of everyone by myself. How am I going to dance probably, when I'm going to be dancing in front of a _lot _of people?"

"Don't worry! You'll be fine. I'm going to be here to watch your dance okay? Oh and I got two front row seats so just look for me when you're dancing. That way you'll be less nervous!" Fine smiled. "I need to go now. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay... Be back by 9:00 okay?"

"Of course that's your turn right?"

Rein nodded.

"Okay. See you when you're on stage then. Bye~"

"Bye~"

Once Fine was gone, Rein curled up into a ball and a depressing aura appeared above her. "Ah! What am I going to do? Why did I join when I knew I'm going to dance in front of so many people?"

_**"Participants, please come onto the stage. We have an urgent announcement to make."**_

Rein got up. "I wonder what this is about. _sigh..._ Guess I better go..."

**~ On Stage ~**

"I 'm very sorry to say this, but the host won't be here today. Instead we'll have a new host and because of the new host, the rules have changed," a staff member said. "Now instead of one person dancing, it will be a pair. So, you'll all have to choose a partner to dance with."

Everyone started to murmur. The boys looked at the girl who suddenly crowded around Bright. "Kyaa~ I really want Bright-sama to dance with me!"

Rein looked at the crowd and sighed. "He'd definitely choose one of the prettier girls, not an average girl like me."

However, Rein did not notice Bright rejecting all the girls because of her thoughts. Bright held out his hand and grabbed Rein's. "I'm really sorry, but I'd really like to be Rein's dance partner for this cmpetition," he said.

"Eh?" Rein looked at Bright, who was smiling at her. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Would you like to be my dance partner?"

Rein nodded. "Yes, of course!"

Though they really wanted to compete against each other, it can't be helped that the rules have changed. But the problem is how will they dance together properly without making any mistakes and winning the prize?

The staff cleared his throat. "The competition starts at 8:00 so there is an hour for all of you to practice dancing with your partners... and to pick your partners. Good luck, everyone!"

Then, everyone went to practice.

**~ Somewhere In Town ~**

"Fine, isn't this enough?" Shade asked. "We've been to every candy store in town! Now you want pastries?"

Fine nodded. "I want to eat these with Rein once they're done with the competition."

"You're such a kind sister," Shade said.

"Likewise, you're a kind brother... and a sweet boyfriend..." Fine said.

"Remember that's a secret until school starts again."

"Alright, then! Oh the competition started. Let's go!"

**~ Back at the Dance Competition ~**

It was Rein and Bright's turn and Fine still hasn't come back! _What am I going to do?_ Rein wondered. _I'm so nervous. I think I'm going embarrass myself in front of Bright-sama and the audience! Ah! What should I do?_

Rein felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rein, it's our turn," said a smiling Bright. "Don't worry about messing up. You did great while we were practicing."

"Umm... okay..." Rein grabbed Bright's hand. "Do you think I'll be able to dance without any mistakes?"

"Of course," Bright said and leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "You're solo dance was really beautiful, so of course I believe you'll be able to dance without making any mistakes."

Bright smiled and pulled Rein on stage. The new host introduced them to the crowd and then the music started to play. Rein took a deep breathe and looked into Bright's eyes. Bright nodded and they started to dance. They continued to dance and then it was Rein's turn to dance solo. Her dance was beautiful, just like Bright said. After Bright's solo, however, when they started to dance together again, it was even more beautiful. Rein had suddenly lost her nervousness and now she is dancing naturally. It was truly a beautiful dance, and to make it even more beautiful, fireworks exploded in the night sky once they were done. Everyone applauded and the participants went back up stage to bow. They were then dismissed to rest for 10 minutes.

"Rein! Bright! Over here!" a voice shouted. Rein turned around and ran to Fine. "Fine! Where were you? I was so nervous!"

Fine smiled. "I was there when it was your turn. Of course you didn't notice because you were busy staring at Bright. Anyway, wow! You're dance was beautiful! What happened anyway? Why were you guys dancing together?"

"The rules changed," Bright said and laughed. "Thanks for coming to watch. By the way, where's Shade?"

"Oh he..." Fine pointed to a big tree. "... is right there resting, but he saw your dance so don't worry. I was with him."

Rein smiled. "Did you tire him out?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Fine said and laughed.

Rein laughed too. "You two are such a good couple, why won't you guys go out?"

Fine shrugged and quickly cahnged the subject. "Ah! They're going to annouce the winners, and they want all participants on the stage."

Then she ran off. Rein tilted her head. "Hmm? That's weird? Why did she run?" Then she shrugged her shoulders and followed Bright back on stage where the host started started to count the number of dancers.

"Good everyone is here. Okay, we're ready!" he said.

The stage lights flickered on. And the host started to speak, "Thank you for coming to watch our dance competition. I hoped you enjoyed all the wonderful dances. Everyone did a wonderful job; however, there is only one winner. And the winner is... the participants, Rein and Bright."

"EH?" Rein turned to Bright. "We... we actually won! I can't believe it!"

Bright nodded and smiled. "You did great, Rein."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Bright-sama."

After Rein and Bright got their prize, they went to meet Fine and Shade. Shade, who was dead tired, seemed to have recovered... but only by a little. Rein giggled. This had happened to her before, but not that bad.

Fine congradulated them and dragged Shade somewhere, probably some place to get more sweets...

Rein turned to Bright. "I can't believe we won. It's all thanks to you, Bright-sama."

Bright shook his head. "I did nothing, it was actually your beautiful dance that got us to win."

Rein considered that for a moment and then said, "No. It was both of us."

Rein smiled at Bright, who blushed. Bright took a deep breathe and then started to speak, "Rein, can I tell you something?"

Rein nodded. Bright blushed harder. "I-I like you a lot, Rein. I used to like Fine, but now the one I love is you. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

The sapphired haired girl stared at the golden haired boy and blushed. "R-r-really? Bright-sama really means it?"

Bright nodded, and Rein giggled. "Of course."

Then, the two happy couple kissed as a pink heart shaped firework exploded in the night sky. It was such a beautiful night.


End file.
